RyoDownGamer
Julian Pickens (born: ), better known online as RyoDownGamer is an Canadian YouTuber mostly known for his ' Lumber Tycoon 2' videos. Julian has over 760 subscribers and 106,900 video views as of May 21, 2017. History # Julian joined YouTube in January 2016. # On December 9, 2016 Julian uploaded his most viewed video with over 21,300 views as of May 21, 2016. Videos # Julian's videos almost entirely consist of gameplay footage of the game Lumber Tycoon 2. Personal Life # As of May 21, 2017 Julian is currently living in Hamilton, Ontario. Upload Milestones # Julian uploaded his 1st video on February 13, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 5th video on April 18, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 10th video on May 20, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 25th video on July 8, 2016 # Julian uploaded his 50th video on August 31, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 75th video on October 20, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 100th video on November 30, 2016. # Julian uploaded his 150th video on January 21, 2017. # Julian uploaded his 200th video on April 1, 2017. # Julian uploaded his 250th video on May 5, 2017. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to Sociablade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the time zone difference. # Julian reached 150 subscribers on May 22, 2016. # Julian reached 200 subscribers on May 30, 2016. # Julian reached 250 subscribers on July 6, 2016. # Julian reached 300 subscribers on July 21, 2016. # Julian reached 350 subscribers on August 10, 2016. # Julian reached 400 subscribers on October 8, 2016. # Julian reached 450 subscribers on October 9, 2016. # Julian reached 500 subscribers on January 16, 2017. # Julian reached 550 subscribers on February 15, 2017. # Julian reached 600 subscribers on March 9, 2017. # Julian reached 650 subscribers on March 14, 2017. # Julian reached 700 subscribers on April 21, 2017. # Julian reached 750 subscribers on May 17, 2017. Video View Milestones Note the following dates are according to Sociablade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the time zone difference. # Julian reached 1,000 video views on August 7, 2016. # Julian reached 2,000 video views on August 28, 2016. # Julian reached 3,000 video views on September 13, 2016. # Julian reached 4,000 video views on September 29, 2016. # Julian reached 5,000 video views on October 8, 2016. # Julian reached 6,000 video views on October 21, 2016. # Julian reached 7,000 video views on November 2, 2016. # Julian reached 8,000 video views on November 26, 2016. # Julian reached 9,000 video views on December 4, 2016. # Julian reached 10,000 video views on December 6, 2016. # Julian reached 20,000 video views on December 26, 2016. # Julian reached 30,000 video views on January 1, 2017. # Julian reached 40,000 video views on January 13, 2017. # Julian reached 50,000 video views on January 15, 2017. # Julian reached 60,000 video views on February 20, 2017. # Julian reached 70,000 video views on March 11, 2017. # Julian reached 80,000 video views on April 4, 2017. # Julian reached 90,000 video views on April 19, 2017. # Julian reached 100,000 video views on May 7, 2017. Daily Subscriber And Video View Changes From April 15, 2017 To May 20, 2017 This list is according to SociaBlade.com's Daily Statistics Table This page was created on May 18, 2017 by JakCooperThePlumber. Category:Users that joined in 2016 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Canadian YouTubers